Revear Jensen
Revear Jensen was a Human male politician, best known as the second Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. Despite his high status, Jensen was seen as a controversial figure, and following the revelation of his dealings with First Order terrorists, exposed by Jedi Dynasty members Noman Karr and The Fikra, he was marked as an anomaly within the Republic. Growing up during the Age of the Galactic Republic, Revear Jensen became a prominent senator of the government, even becoming an ally of Sheev Palpatine, secretly Darth Sidious. Following the formation of the Galactic Empire, however, Jensen escaped their clutches and hid himself from the galaxy for over a decade, until the defeat of the Empire in 4 ABY. Now returning to a rebuilt galaxy, Jensen joined the New Republic and rose up the ranks, eventually becoming it's second Supreme Chancellor after Mon Mothma. However, Jensen became a corrupted and controversial figure, earning him the attention of the Jedi Dynasty. After a long conflict with Noman Karr and The Fikra, Jensen was arrested and lost his Chancellorship. In a bold move, however, Jensen escaped with rogue New Republic forces loyal to him, but lost his life during an encounter with the Sith Lord Tavos on Geonosis. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Growing up on Coruscant, Revear Jensen was born into the Galactic Republic, growing up to study politics and culture as he reached adulthood, later becoming senator in his own right. He would begin to admire the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine, and would work alongside him. However, after Palpatine was revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, Jensen escaped the grasp of the Galactic Empire, hiding on many distant worlds for numerous years until the defeat of Sidious in 4 ABY. Life as Supreme Chancellor New Chancellorship Eventually, after the defeat of the Galactic Empire in 4 ABY, Revear Jensen returned from hiding, and after years of strife, became the second Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic in 10 ABY, following Mon Mothma. However, Jensen was ultimately accused of corruption, revealing his true colors, by many senators. Many heard rumors that Jensen was indeed an absolutely terrible presence to be around in, and often acted as a complete warmonger. Conflict with the Jedi Dynasty Years later, a Jedi Knight leading the new Jedi Dynasty called Noman Karr would be accused of leading a large massacre involving the deaths of more than a hundred senators. Chancellor Jensen would trial the Jedi into imprisonment for a life sentence on Naboo. However, it would be revealed that Jensen framed the Jedi, as he allied with the First Order and arranged terrorists to commit the massacre themselves, although they were both manipulated by a powerful force entity known as Darth Nox. After being exposed to the public by the combined forces of Noman Karr and The Fikra, Jensen was forced into a trial but was rescued by a rogue group of New Republic troopers, whom swore their loyalty to the now former Chancellor, and took him off-world, elsewhere amongst the stars. Death Arriving on Geonosis two years later in 14 ABY, planning a final act alongside his renegade New Republic armada, Revear Jensen began building a hideout but was confronted by a dark side entity called Tavos, who sought to take over Jensen's forces and occupy Geonosis. After a confrontation, Tavos intimidated Jensen, and as the latter escaped, Tavos swiftly decapitated him, killing the fallen Chancellor. Although managing to take over Jensen's forces, he was not able to conquer Geonosis and was forced into retreat, leaving Jensen's body to be discovered by the New Republic. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Chancellors Category:Deceased